


Birthday Mistake

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angry Canadian, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada is not happy when he spots a mistake at America's house while visiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Mistake

Matthew stared at the calendar hung in his brother's kitchen in horror and rapidly growing anger. It was currently june, but this was one of those calendars that showed the whole year on a single page, a testament to how lazy his brother could be. That wasn't what had him growing more and more angry as he continued to stare at it. Just then Alfred walks into the room, a burger being stuffed into his mouth as he catches sight of his brother in his kitchen.

Now Alfred may not be able to always read the atmosphere, but there was one time he always tried to pick up on things and that was when his brother got angry, specifically at him.

"Uh, hey bro, something wrong?" Alfred was racking his brain for what he could have done recently that would piss his brother off like this. At the same time he was trying to back out of the kitchen to make a break for the door.

"What is this?"

"Uh?" Alfred notices his brother's attention on his calendar and just grows more confused than before. "Its a calendar dude."

"I see that. I meant what is this?" Here he points to a date on the calendar near one circled in red, white and blue.

Alfred moves closer, with caution, and inspects the date his brother is pointing at. It's July second with 'Canada Day' printed neatly beneath it by the calendar company. "Oh hey, that's your birthday. Sorry dude, I can decorate it like mine if you want."

Thinking the crisis was averted he turns to get his colored pens but is yanked back by his still seething brother.

"No, that is not my birthday. My birthday is the first." The words are practically growled out through clenched teeth and Alfred gulps as he looks at the calendar again.

"Are, uh, you sure?"

A cold angry glare settles on Alfred from the slight shifting of Matthew's gaze.

"Yes, I'm sure. I think I know when my own birthday is Alfred."

Alfred tries to laugh nervously as he tries to remove his brother's grip from his shirt collar so he can escape.

"Why don't you let me get the white out and a pen so I can fix that?"

"Its printed that way Alfred."

"Uh, I don't think I can fix that..."

Alfred braces himself for the impact of his brother exploding on him at not being able to fix what was making his brother so angry. Suddenly he feels the grip on his collar loosening and he drops slightly to the floor in relief.

"Everyone's always forgetting and now they're going to think its on the wrong day."

Alfred watches his brother go from an angry rage to breaking down in tears in the blink of an eye. Not sure what else to do he wraps his arms around him and pulls him into a hug.

"Look, I'll see if we can try and get that fixed. I don't know, I'll do something, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know this seems kinda random, but really its not. I swear. Ok, so at work one of my co-workers was jokingly asking if we got Canada Day off. He was told no, but I had asked back if it was on a weekend and he told me 'July 2nd is Canada Day'. I think he misheard me or something. I told him that 'No Canada Day is the first'. To which I received the response that his calendar said it was the second... Yeah I was broken then too. I then proceeded to rant about how it was July 1st and all the reasons why, listing off all the colonies in the commonwealth I could remember and telling him why England gave them independence on July 1st. Hint it has to do with the end of a fiscal quarter. So yeah, do Canada a favor and check your calendars and make sure his birthday is on the right day. Oh and please review.


End file.
